Contigo soy feliz
by Ishtar Morrigan
Summary: ¿Con quién se es más feliz que con tú mejor amigo?     Mal summary XD Dedicado a ti, Amanda... ¡sorpresa!


**Sí, al final no busqué el fic, te engañe y lo invente yo xD. Te engañé bien, ¿eh? No eres la única que sabe hacer indirectas para conseguir lo que quiere.**

**Este fic también vale para todas las fans de Tachimukai.**

**Lo he puesto en primera persona y sin el nombre de la protagonista para que os sintaís mas involucradas en la historia y os imagineis que sois vosotras las que estais con Tachi.**

** Bueno, terminaré ya este testamento de una vez. Solo os quiero dar una aclaración, que _las cursivas _son los pensamientos y ¡que espero que os guste!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cerré la puerta con rabia y fuerza debido al enfado de la pelea que había tenido con mi estupendo novio... ¡Me cuesta hasta ser irónica de lo enfadada que estoy!<p>

Pensé que lo mejor era irme de allí, lejos de él. Y eso hice.

Bajé las escaleras y empecé a pensar en lo estúpida que era de estar con un chico que no se fiaba nunca de mí, con el que tenía que discutir cada día convirtiéndose cada vez más en una maldita rutina... y aún así seguir estando con él.

A lo mejor era una especie de masoquista sentimental...

Pero es que cada vez que me pedía perdón y se ponía tierno me volvía esa venda del amor ciego...

Pero no me empezaron a brotar las lágrimas exactamente por eso, sino porque no podía estar con el chico que realmente me gustaba, del que de verdad estaba enamorada... de mi mejor amigo.

Las lágrimas corrieron sin permiso por mis mejillas, e insistívamente me las quite con la muñeca de la manga.

Aceleré el paso, como si ya no aguantará mas de pie. Quería sentarme y llorar tranquila de una vez.

Nada más salir por el portón del edificio fuí al banco que había casi al lado, sin fijarme si había gente pasando, o si el día era aceptable, no me fijé en nada, solo en sentarme en aquel banco que ahora era como mi amigo, un amigo que podía ayudarme en aquel momento. El único que tenía más cerca.

Me senté rodeándome las rodillas con los brazos, acercándolas hacía mí y metiendo la cabeza en el hueco que había entre mi pecho y mis rodillas. Estaba totalmente subida al banco, con la espalda apoyada en el lateral del reposa brazos.

De repente oí mi nombre desde lo lejos. Miré quien era, y en una parte de mi pensamiento sonó _hablando del rey de Roma..._ pero en otra parte, que me hizo poner los ojos como platos por la sorpresa sonó _¡Oh no!_

Estiré más las piernas, para hacerle creer que estaba en el banco acostada porque me dió la gana de disfrutar así del día, y al mismo tiempo me sequé las lágrimas de nuevo con la muñeca. Sabía que no iba servir de nada, pero quería tener fe.

Tachimukai: Hola... -Saludó sacandose una de las manos de los bolsillos para también utilizarla en el saludo. Mientras se iba acercando a mí, mirando mi cara con el ceño fruncido como si se estubiera fijando en algo. -Eh... ¿Has llorado?

La pregunta que no quería que me hiciera...

Pero ya no podía decirle que no, se había dado cuenta.

Y encima las estúpidas lágrimas volvieron a manar.

Tachimukai: Eh, eh... Tranquila... -Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, poniendo la mano en mi rodilla.

Yo: Lo siento... -Sollocé con la cabeza otra vez metida en el mismo hueco que antes.

Tachimukai: ¿Que vas ha sentir? Yo soy el que siempre parece un bebe. -Sonreí. -Además, por una vez que llores no te vendrá mal, que siempre eres la fuerte... Pero... ¿puedo preguntar por qué? -Preguntó con precaución, ya que estaba preocupado de que a lo mejor llorará más si cabía.

Borré la sonrisa y volví a ponerme seria. Levanté la cabeza, me sequé las lágrimas y respire hondo.

Yo: Es solo que... -Casi se me salen las lágrimas, pero las reprimí. -He tenido una pelea con mi novio.

Tachimukai: ¿Otra? -Preguntó como si estuviera harto.

Yo: Sí... Y por eso estoy llorando, porque me tiene harta.

Tachimukai: Pues dejalo. Ni el te merece, ni tu te mereces que te siga tratando así.

Yo: Sí lo se... Pero es que cuando me pide disculpas es como si... se me pusiera una especie de venda que me hace volver a estar ciega por él.

Tachimukai se quedó un poco pensativo mirándome, hasta que se levantó y me extendió la mano.

Tachimukai: Bueno, pues entonces haremos que te olvides de él.

Yo: Eh... ¿Que quieres hacer? -Pregunté no muy segura.

Tachimukai: Ya lo verás. -Dijo mientras me seguía insistiendo con la mano.

Se la dí lentamente y él de un jalón me sacó del banco.

Tachimukai: Lo primero, toma. -Dijo dandome un pañuelo de un paquetito que tenía en el bolsillo.

Lo cogí y me soné. Después lo doblé y con el borde me sequé mejor la humedad que me quedaba todavía por la cara.

Tachimukai: ¿Mejor?

Yo: Sí, gracias...

Tachimukai: Entonces vamos. -Dijo empezando a adelantarme el paso.

Yo: ¿Pero a dónde vamos?

Tachimukai: Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa.

Le seguí aún con la curiosidad.

Para distraerme un poco me fijé por en la calle. Primero miré el cielo que estaba perfectamente iluminado por el sol y decorado por un par de nubes. Después miré la calle, en donde había un buena cantidad de personal. Me puse roja al pensar en que habrían pensado al verme allí llorando en un tan bonito día como aquel. Intenté pasar del calor reciente de mis mejillas y miré a mí acompañante. Lucía una mirada radiante, a lo mejor por el sol, y una sonrisa contagiosa que inspiraba mucha alegría.

Efectivamente me salió una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

Tachimukai: Me encanta como esta el día hoy... ¡Es muy bonito! ¿No crees?

Yo: Sí, anima bastante.

Tachimukai: Entonces ya somos dos.

Yo: ¿Quiénes?

Tachimukai: Los que te vamos a animar. Bueno, tres contando el lugar al que te llevaré.

Yo: Pero dime a dónde vamos.

Tachimukai: No, que es sorpresa. Así que no insistas más.

Yo: Tú también insistirías, y mucho más que yo.

Tachimukai rió, afirmando que lo que decía era verdad.

Tachimukai: En eso tienes razón. Pero no te lo voy a decir.

Le pegué un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

Seguimos hablando todo el camino, no sin evitar volver a insistir alguna vez que otra.

Cuando llegamos al lugar sorpresa quedé boquiabierta.

Yo: Me has traído a un parque de atracciones...

Tachimukai: Sí, yo siempre que estoy triste vengo aquí y me animo mucho. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Yo: ¿Que sí me gusta? ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Vamos! -Exclamé para después agarrarlo por el brazo y llevarlo conmigo corriendo.

Parecía una cría corriendo de ese modo, pero es que me encantaba de verdad. Además, había oído que había nuevas atracciones.

Habría seguido corriendo de no ser que Tachimukai me paro diciendo que tenía que pagar la entrada.

Tachimukai fue a la caja y saco su cartera. Por suerte no había cola.

Yo: Mierda... Tachi, no he traído dinero.

Tachimukai: Aunque hubieras traído yo te la habría pagado igual. Para dos. -Le dijo a la cajera mientras hacía el mismo número con los dedos.

Cajera: 2 006.8520 yenes (20 euros), por favor.

Tachimukai buscó el dinero en la cartera.

Tachimukai: Tome.

La cajera cogió el dinero y después de meterlo en la caja le dió dos entradas a Tachimukai.

Cajera: Pasadlo bien.

Tachimukai: Lo haremos. -Aseguró para después cogerme la mano. -¡Anda, vamos!

Salimos corriendo y se paró un momento para ver las atracciones, yo también comprobé cuáles había.

Yo: Tachi, ¿y sí vamos a la montaña rusa?

Tachimukai: De acuerdo, sí no te da miedo.

Yo: Claro que no... Vamos, que ya nos podemos montar.

Fuimos allí y nos montamos en el primer vagón que encontramos, en la primera fila.

Tachimukai: Aquí sí que vamos a fliparlo.

Yo: Ya lo sé, por eso lo he cogido.

Después de nosotros se montaron mas personas, rellenaron todos los vagones. La atracción debería ser muy buena.

Cuando todos estuvieron montados, sentí que el vagón vibraba.

Yo: Ya empieza... -Dije agarrandome nerviosa a la barra de seguridad.

Tachimukai: Sí... ¡Que guay! -Exclamó levantando los puños, pero volvió a bajarlos cuando el vagón empezó a andar hacía delante.

Empezó a sonar una canción, Saxobeat de Alexandra Stan, cuando ibamos subiendo a la parte alta de la montaña rusa, donde normalmente se bajaba y empezaba lo fuerte. Nos quedamos parados hasta que la cantante empezó a cantar, y entonces bajabos a toda velocidad. Los gritos empezaron a sonar en la bajada, y yo no era menos en el grito. Cuando dijo la frase "playing a sweet" el vagón dobló bruscamente a la derecha. Hubieron otros doblos inesperados, que parecían ir a corde con la canción y bajó hacía abajo haciendo un recorrido en espiral. La atracción pareció ir más calma que antes cuando la cantante terminó el estribillo, pero en cuanto volvió a comenzarlo volvió a coger la misma velocidad que antes, y la adrenalina se hizó intensa. Hubó otros recorridos en espiral, muchas subidas y bajadas, y alguna vez que otra el vagón se pusó al revés, pareciendo que sí no te agarrabas bien caerías. Cuando la canción terminó, también iba terminando la atracción, y el vagón se aparcó en el mismo lugar que antes lentamente, devolviendonos a la calma.

Tachimukai: Que... guay... -Dijo para después salir del vagón.

Yo también salí después de él.

Yo: Sí... La verdad es que ha estado muy bien, y en un momento pareció que íbamos a caer.

Tachimukai: Sí, en ese momento recé.

Reí por lo último que dijo, y el me acompañó en la risa.

Yo: ¿A cuál vamos ahora?

Tachimukai: A... ¡esa! -Dijó señalando una atracción, El Toro (esa atracción en la que hay dos toros, de mentira claro, y la gente tiene que evitar caerse, porque sino se la pega).

Yo: De acuerdo, pero espero no hacerme cardenales otra vez.

Tachimukai: ¿Cardenales? -Preguntó con miedo.

Yo: Era broma, hombre. -Mentí.

Tachimukai: Ah... Vale... ¡Pues vamos!

Corrimos hasta la atracción y nos montamos en ella. Tachimukai se subió en uno de los toros, el primero, y yo me monté detrás de él, y aunque me dió un poco de vergüenza, me agarré a su cintura y me pegué a él.

También sonó una canción cuando el toro comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, y el suelo empezó a moverse en círculos. Cada vez la potencia era mayor, y costaba más no caerse. En el segundo toro tres amigos también intentaban sugetarse, pero el de atrás del todo cayó mientrás soltaba un grito, y arrastró a su amigo de delante. Casi arrastran al que quedaba, pero consiguió agarrarse. Parecía irle mejor a unos que iban sentados en los sillones de detrás de los toros, aunque uno casi cae. Los amigos que habían caído intentaron arrastrar al que quedaba en "pie", pero el chico se zafaba de los agarres de los otros y conseguía agarrarse. Los toros se quedaron subidos, como cuando en las películas los caballos levantan las patas delanteras y se quedan un momento de pie con las traseras, y después bajó bruscamente, haciendo que cayeramos Tachimukai y yo. Me dí un golpe en la cabeza con el toro de al lado, pero por suerte su "cuerpo" estaba hecho de almohada. Me agarré a la parte de atrás del toro en el que habíamos montado, y me fijé en el que aún seguía aguantando. Pensé que a lo mejor ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Intenté volver a montarme en el toro, pero fue imposible. La atracción acabó con todos en el suelo, menos el chico de antes y una chica que había en los sillones.

Cuando bajamos ambos celebraron su victoria, cada uno chuleando a sus amigos.

Tachimukai: Au... Se da buenos golpes en esa atracción...

Yo: Ya... ¿Montamos en esa?

Tachimukai: Vale.

Nos montamos en muchas atracciones más, incluso alguna la repetimos.

Cuando se iba haciendo tarde nos montamos en un banco al lado de un río.

Tachimukai: Este es un buen parque, hay atracciones muy buenas.

Yo: Sí, me he divertido mucho... Gracias, Tachi.

Tachimukai: ¿Por qué?

Yo: Por haberme ayudado, eres el mejor. -Dijé sin poder evitarlo.

Tachimukai sonrió un poco sonrojado.

Tachimukai: Gracias... Quiero decir, de nada... Eh... ¡Mira! Una gondola. Vamos a montarnos. -Dijo para después levantarse.

Le seguí y nos montamos. Estabamos bastante juntos, y ambos pareciamos nerviosos.

Tachimukai sacó un mp3 de su bolsillo y buscó una canción.

Tachimukai: ¿Quiéres oír tú también música? -Preguntó dandome un casco.

Yo: Vale. -Respondí para después cogerlo.

Empezó a oirse una canción que a ambos nos gustaba, She's like a star de Taio Cruz.

_She's my everything  
>like a morning girl<br>she's my angel up above my world  
>she's the only one who understands me<br>that's why i call her my new fan league_

La góndola recorría el camino del agua lentamente, y el sol del atardecer hacía que todo tuviera un ambiente muy romántico, tanto que me ruboricé. Tachimukai estaba muy pegado a mí, debido a la estrechez de la góndola, y sentí que se acercó todavía más.

_she's the only one that i want by my side  
>she's the only one that i believe can save my life<br>she makes me want to be a better man for a while  
>she's higher than the sky<br>the suns and the moon  
>she's like a star, like a star, like a star.<br>_

Él no me miraba, pero ví que el también estaba poniéndose rojo. Sonreí pensando que por lo menos no era la única avergonzada, y además me hacía gracia verlo así. También me sorprendí, ¿por qué se ruborizaba al acercarse a mí? ¿Acaso yo le... gustaba?

_first let me say, she's the best of me  
>is it cliche to say she's destiny<br>there's no one else but her  
>well at least for me<br>that's exactly why i must now repeat that_

Entonces sentí como entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, y no pude evitar mirarlo.

Tachimukai: T-te quiero decir una cosa... -Dijo tímido con la cabeza gacha. -T-tú me gustas...

Me quedé impresionada... No me lo podía creer, yo también le gustaba...

_she's the only one that i want by my side_  
><em>she's the only one that i believe can save my life<em>  
><em>she makes me want to be a better man for a while<em>  
><em>she's higher than the sky<em>  
><em>the suns and the moon<em>  
><em>she's like a star, like a star, like a star.<em>

Estuve a punto de responderle, cuando de repente sonó el movil.

No tenía ganas, pero miré quien era.

Mi novio.

Yo: ¿Qué quieres? -Pregunté en tono molesto.

Mi novio: Cariño, quiero pedirte disculpas, de verdad, lo siento mucho, ¿por qué no vuelves a casa y empezamos de nuevo?

Yo: Claro, como siempre.

Mi novio: No, está vez te prometo que no volverá a pasar. ¿Dónde estas? Sí quieres te recojo.

Yo: No, no quiero que me recojas. Y para que lo sepas estoy en el parque de atracciones con mi amigo Tachimukai, y no, no has tenido la suerte de que sea una chica. Ah, y otra cosa, lo dejamos, ya iré a recoger mis cosas a tu casa otro día, son unas bragas y un pintalabios, pero no me importan mucho, sí quieres te las puedes quedar. Chao. -Dije para después apartarme el movil de la oreja y, aunque seguía hablando, colgar.

_she's my star, my light, starry night_  
><em>aviator shades cuz she shines so bright<em>  
><em>beats on the key five songs i write<em>  
><em>just so i can take on them g five flights<em>  
><em>yea she's my type, just my height<em>  
><em>she's my fit, she's just right<em>  
><em>she's like, i think we might go far<em>  
><em>im like, you right<em>  
><em>you can be my angel wings<em>  
><em>her voice sound like an angel sings<em>  
><em>yeah i'll be back with the trademark strings<em>  
><em>just tryna compliment the sound she brings<em>

Tachimukai: ¿Quién era?

Yo: Mi ex-novio.

Tachimukai: ¿Lo acabas de dejar?

Yo: Sí.

Tachimukai: Es lo mejor que podías hacer, no te merecía.

Yo: ¿Y tú me mereces?

_she's like, we could go far_  
><em>im like, you you you are<em>  
><em>im like, you you you are<em>  
><em>you are my guiding star<em>

Tachimukai volvió a ponerse rojo, y como no respondía puse mi mano en su mejilla, lo acerqué a mi y le besé.

_she's like a star, like a star, like a star._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que te ha parecido? He intentado hacer lo que te gustaba. Seguro que has recordado nuestra feria...<strong>

**Sí te ha gustado dejame un revierw, ¿vale?**

**Ah, claro, y los demás dejadme también revierws, aquí vale cualquier opinión ;D**


End file.
